


Bubba Shrimp

by PopukoPoptart



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopukoPoptart/pseuds/PopukoPoptart
Summary: This is my first haiku, its about a man named fernandude riskyneuvo and his love sans fluffytail.





	Bubba Shrimp

he is now bald, fernandude  
sans fluffytail still sees through bald beauty  
they have passionate love session


End file.
